


Happy Valentine's, I guess?

by crudescere



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mention of markson, a little bit of Jackbum, but really little angst i think, happy valentines, lmao idk what this is just, stupid Jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crudescere/pseuds/crudescere
Summary: Jinyoung breaks up with Jaebum but he'll be damned if he lets Jackson have him.





	Happy Valentine's, I guess?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone!  
> So this is something I cooked up at the very last minute to celebrate Valentine's  
> It's actually done from where I am but hey, it's still Feb 14 somewhere, some place in the globe.  
> There might be typos and wrong grammar since I rushed this but I hope you still enjoy!!!

Jinyoung’s initial reaction to Yugyeom’s news was to laugh – to cackle unadulteratedly and so loud, the whole campus would know that Park Jinyoung just heard the most hilarious joke there ever was on the planet. His second reaction was to smack Yugyeom upside down and perhaps hard enough to scramble his brains. But he got to give it to Yugyeom, the kid had improved so much from when Jinyoung first met him; he was actually impressed that Yugyeom can now lie with a straight face. Jinyoung was almost convinced.

“That was a good one,” Jinyoung said, coming down from his laughter high. “I almost believed you.”

“But, hyung!” Yugyeom protested loudly, “I am not kidding! It’s true! Bambam even sent me a picture!”

Trying to prove his claims, Yugyeom thrusted his phone to Jinyoung’s face _very_ closely that Jinyoung’s eyes crossed from the sudden onset of bright light. He stopped laughing however, as he squinted at the picture presented to him. Jinyoung took the device from Yugyeom’s hands and drilled holes at the screen with the way he glared at the offending photo.

“See!” Yugyeom exclaimed, “Jaebum hyung is dating again and if you don’t act quickly, you will really lose him!”

Jinyoung scoffed as he threw Yugyeom’s phone towards the direction of the trash – which prompted Yugyeom to screech and dive to save his newly bought iPhone X from dying. The younger man would have pushed Jinyoung down to the garbage disposal for retribution if only they were not in a very important situation. Yugyeom grabbed Jinyoung’s arm and stopped him from walking, “This is serious, hyung. Jaebum hyung might really move on and get over you!”

Jinyoung shrugged Yugyeom’s grip off his arm and rolled his eyes, “Please, Jaebum’s been in love with me since high school. He won’t get over me. He _can’t_ even if he tried.” He clicked his tongue and made a disgusted face, “Who’s he with even? He looks like a monkey with his short legs and big head.”

Yugyeom shrieked, “What do you mean monkey?” He grabbed both of Jinyoung’s shoulders and shook him. “That’s Jackson Wang you’re calling a monkey! Take that back! You don’t have the right to even say his name!”

Jinyoung pushed Yugyeom away, “What are you? His fan? Gross.”

“You say that now but do you even know him?” Yugyeom freaked out, “He’s the captain of the fencing team, hyung! He has won the Olympics countless of times and have you seen his body? You would faint, I’m telling you, hyung. Not to mention that he’s damned loaded too.” Yugyeom shook his head, “You know what, maybe Jaebum hyung is better off with him.”

Jinyoung violently hit Yugyeom at the back of the younger’s head. “Shut up,” he snarled before stomping away.

Jinyoung cursed Jaebum. How dare he try and get over him! It was Jinyoung who broke off their relationship; he should be the one dating a hot guy not Jaebum – definitely not Jaebum who should still be crying over him.

 

 

 

After hearing the news from Yugyeom, it seemed that the universe started to conspire against him. It was as if it was the only thing Jinyoung could see now that he knew Jaebum was _hanging_ around Jackson Wang. Jinyoung refused to call it dating – no, Jaebum cannot date any other man aside from him.

Truth be told, Jinyoung broke their relationship off because he felt like he was too good for Jaebum. Call him conceited or narcissistic but Jaebum just did not put as much effort into dating him than Jinyoung did. Jinyoung was this academic prodigy that everyone wanted to be in a relationship with. He was handsome, prim and proper. He was polite, had a nice smile and a charm that no one could resist. Jaebum had been his friend since young, what with their houses being next to each other, and even if Jinyoung only agreed to dating him when he confessed for the twenty seventh time, Jinyoung did _like_ him.

He only broke up with him when they entered their last year in university – when Jaebum kept on being a slob no matter how much Jinyoung reprimanded him for it. Jaebum, for all of his love confessions towards Jinyoung, was hard to read. Jaebum seemed to not mind how other people viewed them, continuously dressing up with plain shirts and hoodies, and eating as if there was no tomorrow. It would not have bothered Jinyoung if it only happened privately but no, Jaebum did not hide his personality to the world. What you see is what you get, that was how Jaebum was. Granted, he was the best in his department, making music like it ran in his veins and danced like a god. However, all of those fell in the dark when his personality was not likeable enough for the public – always being blunt and rash.

Jinyoung would not say he was embarrassed, but he had a reputation to uphold. And now that they were in their last year of school, it was essential that Jinyoung build a social network which he can use out in the real world. And Jaebum was holding him back with his temper tantrums and horrid fashion sense.

So Jinyoung broke it off, thinking that it would put Jaebum in the right perspective, that he would change himself so Jinyoung will take him back.

He definitely did not expect for him to move on and date one of the hottest student in campus instead.

Jinyoung seethed as he saw Jaebum with Jackson out in the café _they_ frequented. How dare he bring that monkey into one of _their_ places – it was almost blasphemous. There were just so much memories etched into the place and as if that was not bad enough, lightning suddenly struck him and Jinyoung hissed in a breath when he realised that it was _their_ table Jaebum and Jackson were sitting at. Oh boy, Jinyoung was losing his grip.

He strode forcefully towards the disgusting couple and when he was near enough to actually hear them, he had to hold himself back from puking.

“I told you to call me hyung, Jackson.”

“But Jaebummie, please?”

Jaebum chuckled. He fucking chuckled and Jinyoung wanted to bash his head open. He could not take it anymore and when he had reached them, he forcefully slammed his fist on the table.

“Im Jaebum,” Jinyoung hissed. “Just what the hell are you doing?”

Jaebum’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open. But just as quick as he had been shocked, he was quick to compose himself as well. He squinted at Jinyoung accusingly, “I’m minding my own business. What about you, Jinyoung? Just what do you think you’re doing?”

“I-” Jinyoung stuttered. Now that he thought about it, he did not have anything in mind to say. He just wanted to confront Jaebum so badly about this dating rumour but he cannot actually do that with Jackson present. And as if remembering the monkey, Jinyoung turned his gaze towards the other man. Jinyoung eyed him from head to foot, looking for any flaw. However, he did not find any and as painful it was to admit it, he will concede and say that Jackson was really attractive. _Damn it_.

And as if that was not enough, Jinyoung’s stomach dropped upon noticing that the hoodie Jackson wore was Jaebum’s. It was that stupid red Vetements hoodie that even _he_ could not wear without the risk of Jaebum chopping his limbs off. And here, Jackson sat comfortably wearing the hoodie? Jinyoung wanted to scream.

“You-” He thrusted an angry finger towards Jackson, “Why are you wearing that?”

Jackson, frowning and obviously upset from Jinyoung’s rudeness, quipped, “I don’t think it’s any of your business what I wear. I don’t even know you.”

Jinyoung winced. He did not expect Jackson to stand his ground. He thought that the fencer was dumb like what the people he interrogated had said. Jinyoung internally cursed all those bitches who dare lied to his face when he had asked so nicely.

“Jinyoung,” Jaebum cleared his throat. “What do you want?”

Jinyoung wanted to say _You, asshole. I want you back_. But his pride did not let him take that plunge. Jaebum should be the one begging for him to come back.

Jinyoung closed his eyes to compose himself and when he opened them again, he was back to the Jinyoung everyone knew and loved. “I’m just here to congratulate you, Jaebum. Looks like you he moved on faster than I thought you would.” He nudged his head towards Jackson’s direction, “I hope he sucks your dick better than me, though I doubt it. Oh well, it’s your loss not mine.” He smiled innocently and bowed before walking away.

He smirked in triumph when he heard Jackson calling after him, “I’ll suck Jaebum’s dick the way I want, you jerk!”

But his moment of victory was cut short when Jaebum spoke after – not to him but to Jackson. “Don’t mind him, Jackson. Come on, how about you tell me what you want and I’ll buy it for you, yeah?”

Jinyoung slammed the café door behind him. Never in their four years of dating did Jaebum actively offer to buy him something just because he was mad. Never mind the fact that it was Jaebum who made him angry most of the time. Jinyoung was positively livid; it was unfair. Why was Jaebum being all cute and attentive towards Jackson when all he did was smirk and argue with him when they were still together?

A sudden thought crossed his mind – perhaps Jackson was just better than him and Jaebum finally saw how unspecial he was underneath all of his facade.

He abruptly slammed the thought back to where it came from, in the depths of the abyss, because Park Jinyoung was the best and he will not mope over Im Jaebum.

 

 

 

A few days rolled in and Jinyoung’s life had remained peaceful until he saw them again. He was casually sitting in the library and looking over his notes when a loud thud caught his attention. And he wished that it had not because what he saw made him break the pen he was holding in half.

There, a few tables away from him, Jackson sat snugly beside Jaebum. It looked like Jaebum was teaching Jackson but at the same time, flirting with him as well. Jaebum lazily ruffled Jackson’s head when the fencer banged his head on the desk – that was the thud Jinyoung heard and seriously, Jinyoung thought that Jackson was loose in the head for doing that. Jaebum only chuckled and smiled at Jackson, however, as if he found him adorable. Jinyoung wanted to puke, there was nothing adorable about being stupid.

 

 

 

The next time he saw them, Jinyoung was queuing for tickets at the cinema. Yugyeom and Bambam had dragged him out of his apartment saying _Hyung, we know you’re broken hearted but we’re here to cheer you up!_ which was totally unnecessary because Jinyoung was not broken hearted. If anything, he was mad at Jaebum but no, definitely not broken hearted.

So, they hauled his ass to the cinema saying that Youngjae was waiting for them already. However, he should have expected that the two idiots were lying as Youngjae called them saying that he would be late because Coco was just being too cute and he had forgotten the time.

Yugyeom and Bambam had also volunteered themselves to buy popcorns, sodas and whatever else they wanted as snacks – and that left him alone to buy the tickets which he should not have accepted because now, he was three persons behind Jackson who was clinging to Jaebum’s arm like an overgrown monkey.

“Hyung, come on. I don’t want to watch horror. Why can’t we just watch that action movie everyone’s talking about?”

Jinyoung made a face at the way Jackson pouted at Jaebum. It was cute but Jinyoung was more than annoyed so he could not find it in himself to appreciate everything that Jackson did.

“Because Jackson, I agreed to watch that cartoon movie with you. It’s only right that you indulge me this time.”

Jinyoung cursed at his huge ears for being so adequate at hearing. He swore to cut them off if he heard Jaebum talk to Jackson like that again – soft and fond and gentle.

“But Jaebum, you know I hate horror movies!”

Jaebum just chuckled in response and before Jaebum could utter a word, he got out of the line and stomped away. Damned the tickets, there’s another booth at the end of the hall.

 

 

 

His undoing happened a month after Yugyeom broke the news to him. Jinyoung had done his best to tune out any talks about Jackson Wang’s latest boyfriend that went around campus. He had even stopped going to the places that he and Jaebum had went to during their relationship, not wanting to bump into them and witness, once again, how Jaebum slowly erased and replaced him with Jackson.

It took a few weeks but Jinyoung had accepted that it was all his fault. He had wanted Jaebum to change so that he could please others; he had forgotten that it was those traits that made Jaebum who he was.

Jinyoung had viewed Jaebum as an embarrassment but in reality, it was him who should be embarrassed. After all, Jaebum stayed true to himself while he – he put up a mask and pretended he was above the majority.

It was hard; it stung but he had to accept it. And he had to accept the fact that Jaebum had moved on as well. There was no use in dwelling over heartaches – yes, he would admit to that now – when it was clear that they can never go back to what they were just months before. Also, Jinyoung had given up and yielded to the reality that Jaebum was really better off with Jackson. Jaebum did not deserve a loser like him.

So as he sat lazily on his couch, stuffing his face with pizza and beer, Jinyoung opened the television only to see the face of the person he last wanted to see. The universe was really dishing him karma.

It was the news and they were featuring the talented people who would represent their country in the upcoming Asian sports meet. It just so happened that it was Jackson who was plastered on Jinyoung’s screen. And despite the desire to turn the television off, Jinyoung was impressed to see Jackson in front of the cameras. He had intentionally avoided looking up Jackson in the internet, fearing for the fact that he was indeed better than Jinyoung in so many ways.

The interviewer asked Jackson, “So Jackson-ssi, it’s Valentine’s Day tomorrow and I’m sure you have a long line of suitors waiting for you after this interview. Indulge us, Jackson-ssi, is there anyone special in your heart right now?”

Jinyoung frowned – how was that question related to sports at all? Nonetheless, Jinyoung held his breath, waiting for Jackson to answer.

“Ah that,” Jackson chuckled. “There’s this person but we aren’t _together_ yet. I don’t know. We flirted and had gone out to a couple of dates but the actual question hasn’t been asked?”

“Oh, you mean, you haven’t asked her to be your girlfriend yet.” The interviewer smiled, “I’m sure that she would have no reason to say no especially if you ask her tomorrow, right on Valentine’s.”

Jackson looked like he really considered the suggestion and Jinyoung’s heart constricted. “You’re right. I might just make everything official tomorrow.”

As if being jolted awake from a dream, Jinyoung scrambled to his feet and hastily left his apartment – not bothering at all to turn the television and lights off or to lock his door. Whatever burglar was going to rob him, he can go on and do his work. Jinyoung did not care – he only had one thing in mind as he ran across the street in his pyjamas and house slippers at almost midnight in the middle of the week.

There was no time to spare, no second to be wasted. Now, Jinyoung was not an athletic person but he willed his legs to pump and run across the block and down to the building at the corner.

He was sweating and panting hard despite the cold breeze outside. And as he knocked into the apartment door of the person he desperately needed to see, Jinyoung shook with nervousness.

His knees almost gave out on him when the door opened and revealed a disheveled and surprised Jaebum. _He must have been sleeping_ , Jinyoung thought.

“Jinyoung?” Jaebum said in bewilderment, “What are you doing here? And why are you in your pyjamas?”

“Don’t say yes to Jackson!” Jinyoung blurted out.

Jaebum frowned, obviously weirded out, “What?”

Jinyoung gulped in lungfuls of air and tried to string a coherent sentence in spite of his brain turning into mush at the mere sight of a confused and out of bed Jaebum. His heart was not helping either, prompting his fingers to card their way into Jaebum’s dark locks. He shook his head and cleared his thoughts – he needed to make this right.

“Jackson. He will confess to you tomorrow or today, whichever it is. Just-” Jinyoung pleaded, “Don’t say yes to him, Jaebum.”

Jaebum straightened up at that and crossed his arms across his broad chest. Jinyoung’s eyes followed the movement but Jaebum’s tongue clicking brought him back to reality. “And why is that, Jinyoung? Why do you care? You’re the one that broke it off, if you’ve forgotten. And Jackson, he treats me good. So why?” Jaebum took a step forward and forced Jinyoung to back away, “Tell me why I should reject him?”

Jinyoung clenched his fists so hard, they shake. But this was it. Jaebum was giving him a chance and he would be damned if he ruined it again. So swallowing his pride and huge ass ego, Jinyoung said, “Because I still love you, idiot. And yes, I’m the one who broke it off but I’m sorry, okay? It was my fault. I didn’t mean to.”

Jaebum’s face remained passive and Jinyoung continued in panic, “Please, Jaebum. I know it’s my fault. I tried changing you because I was ashamed and for what? I don’t fucking know. I just wanted to please so many people and I forgot that I shouldn’t even be caring about their opinions at all. That only mine and yours matter. So please, Jaebum, say no to Jackson.”

Jinyoung was at the end of his wits. He was about to cry when Jaebum’s expression only hardened. He thought, _This is it, huh. It’s really going to be the end_.

The tense silence that enveloped them was broken by the loud intro to Fantastic Baby. Jaebum hissed and muttered, “That’s Jackson.”

Jinyoung immediately grabbed Jaebum’s arm to prevent him from picking up the phone, “No, hyung, don’t answer that. Please.”

A look of contemplation crossed Jaebum’s face and Jinyoung thought that he had won, that he had conveyed his message across. But then, Jaebum sighed and placed a hand on his hand that was grabbing onto his arm, “Let go, Jinyoung. I’m getting the phone.”

Jinyoung’s eyes widened in despair. His hand fell to his side along with his heart. Jaebum had chosen Jackson over him.

Jaebum got the phone and went back to the entryway. He flashed the screen towards Jinyoung and a big _JACKS_ flashed brightly on the screen. He did not know why Jaebum had to do that. He was being cruel – Jinyoung did not need to see or witness him saying yes to being Jackson’s boyfriend.

He watched with bated breath as Jaebum answered the call, “Jackson? It’s late. Why are you calling?”

Jinyoung balled his fists so hard and this time, he felt his nails break through the tender skin of his palms. He knew he should flee; he should run away from Jaebum and Jackson but his legs held him in place; his body went still and rigid rendering him helpless at the love story unfolding before him.

“You want to see me? Jackson, it’s past midnight. Can it wait until tomorrow?”

Jinyoung closed his eyes in defeat.

“Yes, Jackson. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? Sleep tight, I’ll be there. Don’t worry.”

The call ended as well as all of Jinyoung’s hopes. There, he had heard it from Jaebum himself. The confirmation, the agreement. Jaebum was finally Jackson’s and not his. No, come to think of it – was Jaebum ever truly his?

He sagged onto the opposite wall for support. And when he opened his eyes, Jaebum was looking at him funnily. He can see it – Jaebum’s giddiness and elation. Jaebum was happy.

Well, Jinyoung was definitely _not_ but that did not mean anything. He had no rights over Jaebum now.

His legs started moving and he mildly thanked God for not letting him drop a single tear. The whole situation was humiliating enough, there was no need to further bruise his ego.

“Where are you going?”

Jaebum’s voice stopped him from his escape. He refused to look at Jaebum again; he did not have the strength to see Jaebum be happy because of someone else. Goodness, he was so damned selfish.

“I’m leaving you alone. Once and for all. You won’t hear of me again. I hope you’ll be happy with Jackson. I mean it, Jaebum.”

Jinyoung forced the words out and just when he was about to step farther away from Jaebum, he heard him say, “I thought you wanted to be together again? I guess not, huh?”

At that, Jinyoung whipped his head back towards Jaebum. It may have strained his neck, torn a muscle or two but he did not care. The dull ache at his chest was more painful than the sharp tug of his neck musculature.

“W-What?”

A smile bloomed on Jaebum’s face – the same smile he used to show Jinyoung during their early mornings together. Lazy and crooked but oh so handsome. So very Jaebum that Jinyoung felt a pang resonate throughout his body. Heavens, how he missed that smile.

“I said, I thought you were apologising and begging me to come back to you? Or am I wrong?”

Jinyoung did not have the mind to get annoyed at Jaebum’s retort. He was so confused, his whole existence titled off space.

“But you just said yes to Jackson?”

Jaebum had the audacity to laugh as if Jinyoung’s predicament was not serious. “Yeah, I said yes to Jackson wanting to meet with me before he confessed to Mark. He’s really nervous about it.”

Jinyoung’s jaw fell slack. “M-Mark? Who is Mark?”

Jaebum chuckled and pulled Jinyoung to his chest. Jinyoung squealed in surprise but when he hit Jaebum’s strong chest and was buried again in Jaebum’s scent and warmth, he found that he did not care about who this Mark was at all.

“Mark is Jackson’s crush for a whole year now. American. Taiwanese. Man, I’m not too sure myself but he’s pretty.”

Jinyoung choked, “You dare say someone else is pretty when you’re embracing me? What the hell, Jaebum?”

Jaebum only tightened his arms around Jinyoung and hooked his chin on Jinyoung’s shoulder. He whispered in the other’s ear, “I think I have the right to be a bit of a jerk. _You_ dumped me after all. I’m entitled to move on, you know.”

“Shut up.” Jinyoung snapped. But their current position with his back leaning on Jaebum’s frame and his hands intertwined at Jaebum’s hands at his abdomen – it was everything that Jinyoung had taken for granted and missed. This time, Jinyoung was determined to correct every mistake he had committed.

“I’m sorry, hyung,” he started, “I’m really sorry. I know I have a lot of explaining to do but I want you to know that I love you for who you are. I don’t want you to ever change, okay?”

Jaebum ruffled his hair and sighed, “I was really hurt, Jinyoung. But I also know you and I know that you’re aggressive when it comes to your dreams.”

Jinyoung closed his eyes and enjoyed Jaebum’s comfort. He had really missed Jaebum.

“And I won’t lie but when you said you were ashamed of me? That really did wonders, Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung turned so that he was facing Jaebum, “I know saying sorry won’t take all of my words back but I really didn’t mean it. I thought I knew what I wanted but, hyung, all I wanted in the end was you. It was miserable not having you by my side, Jaebum.”

“You’re forgiven.” Jaebum whispered to his ear. Then he clicked his tongue, “Also, I don’t understand. You say you hate my fashion sense but then you got mad that I lent Jackson my clothes? Yeah, I know all of your jealous fits, Bambam told me.”

Jinyoung’s ears turned red and he made a mental note to terrorise Bambam for betraying him. The snake that he was. “It’s not my fault that you let a guy you barely knew wear that hoodie when you won’t even let me touch it!”

“Ah, so you only hate my clothes when it’s on me but not when you’re the one wearing them? Kinky, Jinyoung.” Jaebum laughed and added, “And Jackson is not someone I just met. I knew him through dance classes. I actually told you about him.”

Jinyoung racked his brain as he tried hard to remember if Jaebum did indeed talk about him. When he could not come up with a memory to make sense of it, Jaebum continued, “Noisy. Chinese. Hella buff. You really don’t remember him?”

A light bulb popped somewhere and Jinyoung’s eyes widened in recognition, “Jia Er? You mean he’s your stupid dance partner? Why didn’t you tell me he fenced for the olympics?”

“I didn’t think that was important? Also, that came in handy. You got _really_ jealous after all.” Jaebum smirked and nuzzled his face at the hollow of Jinyoung’s neck. “So we’re together again, huh? Happy Valentine’s, I guess?”

Jinyoung groaned at Jaebum’s lame greeting. He was back again to being that lazy boyfriend who needed prompting to do something romantic.

But Jinyoung finally understood that he would not have him otherwise.

Jaebum was his sloppy boyfriend.

And he was damned proud to call him that.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
